


Death Scouts

by Zachary_Finnius_OLeary



Category: Death Note, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1342015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zachary_Finnius_OLeary/pseuds/Zachary_Finnius_OLeary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is an elite squad of scouts. Named Death Scouts for the likelihood of their demise on every mission. Follow Matt, Mello, Levi , and Erwin as they fight to save mankind while finding out secrets of their own.</p><p>Mostly Matt and Mello in the SNK Universe. It is kind of AU however because I'm twisting a lot of it. Read and tell me what you think. Oh yeah, Lots and lots of smex here and there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Instructor Keith Shadis stood before the trainees of the 105th Training Battalion. He paced back and forth, watching the recruits stand at attention before him. Surrounding the battalion were members of the current Survey regiment, Garrison regiment and a few MP’s. They watched and eyeballed the individuals. It was only the first day, but they were scouting for their respective divisions.

Directly behind the instructor, standing on the porch of the mess hall was four figures. To the far left was a young man wearing his brown jacket bearing the wings of freedom, signifying his affiliation with the Survey Regiment, he wore a striped t-shirt under it and blue jeans. His red hair covered his goggled eyes a bit. Matt had little care of the dress code and figured the jacket and the fact he was awake was enough. He watched the ground and remained silent.

Beside him was a slightly taller man wearing a long black cloak with the hood pulled up. The left side of his face was covered by a black plastic mask. His exposed eye was a piercing blue and a few golden locks stuck over his mask. Mello’s expression as he scanned the battalion was one of disgust and anger. He was watching for mistakes.

Immediately next to him was a well-known soldier. He was the most elite member of the Survey corps. Levi was the Commander’s most trusted associate. The short, dark haired man was a skilled fighter and promising leader. His expression was bone chillingly blank and his eyes were lifeless.

Finally stood Commander Erwin. His posture was nothing less than professional and his clothing and hair properly neat. He watched the recruits with a steady eye.

A young man from the survey crew approached the four men. The blonde placed his hand on the cloaked man’s shoulder and whispered.

“Mello. Are you doing better today?”

Mello turned his head and simply whispered back, “Yes.”

The instructor had been addressing the group and finally asked if any wanted to join the survey corps.

One particular young man in the first row raised his hand with an obnoxious vigor and gave a loud ‘Yes Sir’

Mello’s eyes snapped up and targeted the young arrogant prick.

“Why do you wish to do so?” Instructor Shadis asked.

“Because I’m a badass mother fucker and I want to kill some fucking Titans!” A few shouts of agreement rang throughout the battalion.

The redheaded man beside Mello looked up and flicked out his cigarette. He glanced at Mello who was gritting his teeth.

“Don’t do it Mells.” Armin pleaded.

“Let him go.” The redhead spoke.

Mello stomped forward. His boots pounding through the dirt. He approached the arrogant little shit and got into his face.

“You think you’re a badass mother? You think you have what it fucking takes to face a mother fucking Titan?”

“Yes sir!” The recruit shouted, his nose crinkling at the faint smell of something rotten.

“Have you ever been face to face with a Titan? Have you ever smelled the vile breath as is escaped its human murdering mouth?” Mello’s words were venomous.

“No sir, But…”

“But what? You think you can handle anything that comes your way?!”

“Yes sir!”

Mello jerked his hood down and removed the half mask, revealing a very new, partially necrotic burn on his face. The puss laden mess spread down his neck under the cloak.

“Can you fucking handle this?!” Mello hissed.

The recruit jumped backward into another recruit.

“You know how I got this?” Mello stood up straight, the entire battalion staring at the wound.

“H-h-how?”

“I was fighting a Colossal. It let out the disgusting steam as I came at it. It melted my skin off. You know what I fucking did about it?!” Mello was now screaming

“N-No sir.”

“I sliced its fucking nape, landed on my feet and killed two more titans. That’s what I fucking did. Do you think you could do that you little piss ant?!”

The recruit said nothing, staring at the blackened flesh of Mello’s face. Mello simply pulled his hood up and returned to Levi’s side.

The instructor explained how arrogance would get you killed and addressed the recruits.

“Seriously?” Armin stared at his older brother.

“He needed to be taught a lesson.” Mello settled the mask back in place.

“It’s infected.” Levi grumbled.

“Well I was burned by that toxic steam, not exactly hygienic now is it?”

“It’s disgusting and smells.”

“Shove it up your ass Levi.”

The redhead snorted and Mello responded with a glare, “Fuck off Matt.”

“I was just thinking of what would be up Levi’s ass later is all.”

Erwin blushed, only slightly and Armin tried not to giggle. Mello pointed at Eren and told Armin to get back over there and he would talk to him later.

The four men entered the mess hall and sat at the officer’s table. They were served dinner and they began to eat before the recruits came in. Matt scanned the room before making a comment.

“None of them look like they could hold their own.”

“Not for our regiment anyway. Perhaps Garrison or the standard Survey Corps.” Mello sighed.

“Remember, we aren’t looking for specialty squads now. Just standards. We don’t need more in our squad” Erwin said.

“It takes a twisted breed of human to do what we do.” Levi watched the recruits.

Unknown to even the highest court or official these four men executed specific missions that were far too dangerous for standard or even special ops. They were the Death Scouts; Named by Erwin for the likelihood of their death on each mission. They gathered most of the intel on Titan dynamics and made specific movements during a mass operation that went unrecorded. Due to the recent revelation of traitors and shifters in the ranks they guarded their missions even tighter than before. The trust between these four men was unwavering.

Some of the recruits watched the officers as they ate. They whispered among themselves and Mello turned his head to hear better. The mask covered on eye and made his expression all the more frightening. Levi also turned his head. The two men had looks to kill and silence crawled through the room.

“You don’t even try anymore do you?” Erwin sighed.

“I have never been a people person.” Mello pushed his empty plate forward.

“How did you two even become an item? He has the personality of an angry dog.” Erwin directed at Matt.

“Surprisingly enough he is quite loving and funny. He just takes work very serious.” Matt smiled.

“He wasn’t always a raging asshole. Neither was I. The life we lived made us this way.” Levi said into his coffee cup.

“I guess it would. Just, I don’t know…try to enjoy life a little? In our line of work we never know when we might die.” Erwin sighed.

“I do enjoy my life. Very much so.” Mello glanced at Matt.

A silence fell between the men as they looked at each other. Erwin smiled softly as he put his hand on Levi’s thigh.

“It’s been a tough few years since we all gathered back up hasn’t it?” The commander sighed.

“Well, you were rather persuasive about coming out of retirement.” Matt hummed.

Again the silence hit. Erwin looked at each one of the men. Mello and Levi had known each other the longest. They belonged to the same band of renegades long before Erwin found Levi. It was only a couple years later that Mello would be asked to join the Scouts by Levi. Matt had met Mello while Levi was in training and they hadn’t parted since. The four men had become closer than brothers. Many times had they saved each other and mourned the losses of comrades together.

No one outside of their group knew the demons that corrupted their souls. Speculations were always made that they were hardened by the constant genocides around them while others figured they were broken souls.

The four men were the other’s rocks. They had formed such a significant bond that words were pointless anymore. Entire missions could go by without a single sound. It was their connection that spoke anymore.

“Ready to head off to bed? We need to treat your burns.”  The redhead smiled.

“Yeah.” Mello stood. “Have a good night you two.”

The two men left and headed to their quarters. Mello didn’t mean to be an asshole to the newbies he just didn’t know any other way. Arrogant pieces of shit made him want to gut them for the world to see. Matt understood his ways and let him have a long leash, but if he crossed a line he would be reminded of what side he belonged on.

Matt put his arm around his lover and best friend as they walked down the hall. “My crazy son of a bitch.”

“Fuck off.”

Once they arrived to their room Mello removed his cloak and mask.  “I will be happy when I don’t have to wear this shit anymore.”

“The doctors are afraid you could spread something. They don’t know what that steam consists of.” Matt sighed as he pulled out a box of medical supplies.

“I know. I just can’t see out the one eye and it’s annoying.” Mello sat on his bed.

Matt carefully cleaned the burn and peeled away some of the dead flesh. If it hurt Mello at all he didn’t show it. The burn spread down his neck and shoulder into his arm and ribs.

“The good news is all the fabric that was stuck in it seems to be gone now.” The redhead smiled.

“That’s good. Does it look like it’s clearing up?”

“Actually it does. All the dead skin is off or ready to come off so it’s actually healing.”

“Good.”

Matt pulled out a few bandages with the intent to cover the wounds so Mello could sleep.

“We’ll get you finished up and head to bed okay?” He asked softly.

Mello grabbed him and kissed him again, deeper this time. A forceful passion took over him. He gripped red locks between his fingers and wouldn’t let go. Matt’s lips parted instinctually and he ravaged the willing mouth.

Matt pulled back, “Maybe we should wait.”

“It’s been over a damn week. I want you.” Mello growled.

“Do you want to aggravate the burn?”

“Fuck the burn.” He growled, biting down on the redhead’s soft neck.

Matt let out a soft moan and decided to give up arguing. It had been a while and he needed it too. Carefully he lay back on the bed and tilted his head. The blonde’s hot tongue made small circles across his skin. Mello was sure to be mindful of his side, keeping his weight on his right.

Slowly he worked his way down to his lover’s waistband, “Besides, I need to reward you for taking care of me.”

“No you don’t I’d do whatever it took to keep you safe.” Matt hummed, arching as Mello freed him from his pants.

Mello took Matt’s cock into his mouth and lightly sucked. Green eyes gazed down at him. It felt amazing, but what was driving him wild was how sexy Mello looked with the wound. It was like a badge of courage spread across his face.

The blonde glanced up and hummed around Matt. The vibrations made the redhead moan.

“Quit teasing me. I need you Mells.”

Mello pulled back and smiled, a ping of pain from the skin stretching around his face. “Impatient.”

“I can’t be patient when it comes to you.”

Mello gave his cock a firm stroke and settled between his lover’s thighs, “You asked for it”

He pushed in hard and fast, the dryness causing Matt to scream. The blonde gave him exactly what he wanted by hammering the tight confines surrounding him.

“Fuck! Mells!”

Matt arched and screamed, in solid bliss and agony. He bucked into the motions, writhing and needing more. Stroking in time with his motions, Mello never let up on his sexual assault. Matt was ready to black out, arching and losing all control.

“Fuck fuck fuck!” He screamed as he came into his lover’s hand.

Mello slowed down, relishing the feeling of blood lubrication the tight confines. He always finished slow and passionately. Matt craved the tenderness that overcame the blonde just before his climax.

Blue eyes were soft as he leaned in for a delicate kiss. Matt carefully wrapped his arms around Mello’s neck and rocked his hips in rhythm with the soft thrusts. In life Mello was so callous and hard, but in love he was soft and gentle. Even though Matt got off on the dirty rough sex, Mello never could.

As their tongues entwined in the lip lock their bodies moved as one. Finally Mello moaned into Matt’s mouth, pushing in his hips and releasing deep inside of his lover.

Mello broke to kiss and looked into the half lidded green eyes beneath him, “Feel better?”

“You always know how to make me feel perfect.” Matt whispered.

Carefully the pulled away and Mello grabbed a towel. He gently wiped Matt’s stomach and his own body before discarding the cloth to the side.

“I’m going to take a shower before bed.” Mello pulled a piece of dead flesh from his burn.

“Alright. I take it I am not allowed to join you again?”

“No. Not tonight.” He said as he walked away.

Ever since the incident Mello wouldn’t allow anyone to shower with or near him. It was a mystery to Matt as to why, but he didn’t want to irritate the firecracker that was his boyfriend.

He shrugged and slipped into a pair of sleep pants and waited for Mello to return.


	2. Chapter 2

Mello went into the shower area and hurried to the very back stall. He glanced around to ensure no one was around and reached in to turn the water on. He laid the towel and his soap on the small table outside of the booth. Just as he was about to enter the stream of water Levi came into the room.

“Shit…” Mello said under his breath.

“Hey.” Levi picked a booth one over from Mello.

Mello leaned against the wall of the stall, not going into the stream.

“What?” Levi glanced at him.

“Nothing.”

“Are you just going to stand there and watch me get naked or something” Levi raised a brow.

“Don’t flatter yourself. I’m just going to head back to my room.”

“You haven’t showered.”

“I know that…but now that you’re here I don’t feel like it is an appropriate time.” Mello sighed.

“Okay, you have been acting fucking weird since you got that burn. Since when have you been shy to shower around others?”

Mello chewed his lip, “Since…since I got burned.”

“Well you don’t seem to have an issue being naked, so what is the problem?”

“Look it’s nothing. I’ll shower later.”

“Mello, seriously…I’m your best friend. Tell me what the fuck is going on.”

Mello closed his eyes for a moment, “Fine...Just watch.”

The blonde stepped into the shower. The water struck his burn and a foul smell and violent plumes of steam shot off his burn.

Levi watched with his usual indifferent glare, “The water makes it steam like that?”

Mello’s eyes were clenched shut in pain as he nodded. “I don’t want anyone near me when it happens…” He took a step forward “So they don’t get burned or whatever from this shit.”

Levi took a step toward Mello and examined the burn, “It seems to have gotten better though. The black is fading to pink.”

Mello looked at his shoulder, “I didn’t notice that it had that affect. It hurts nearly as bad as my initial exposure.”

“Maybe the chemicals in the steam are water reactive? So to flush it out you have to drown it so it boils out.”

“Maybe…but I still don’t want anyone close when it happens. I don’t want anyone else suffering through this.” Mello looked at his friend.

“Try it again.” Levi pointed at the shower, “See if it heals more.”

Mello stepped back in and sucked in a breath as the steam shot out again. Levi brought a handkerchief to his face and wrinkled his nose at the smell.

The blonde held his stand as long as he could before pulling away and panting for needed breath. Most of the blackened skin was gone and a dark red and pink scar sat in its place.

“You okay?” Levi asked, lowering the cloth.

“Yeah…peachy…” He huffed.

“Well finish your shower…I need to take mine and get some rest. We have field training demonstrations tomorrow.”

“Y-yeah. Thanks.” Mello gave a half smile.

“Yeah. Don’t forget to talk to your brother tomorrow. He needs to prepare for the mission.” Levi began to strip.

“Right…tomorrow after training I will.”

The two men showered and Mello left first. He came into the bedroom where Matt was already passed out in bed.

“Idiot…” Mello chuckled as he pulled the covers over his lover. “But you’re my idiot.”

He rubbed a bit of the burn cream onto the scar, barely feeling any pain. His eyes trailed to a mirror, seeing his burned face.

His fingers trailed along the edges of the deformation, frowning at the marred skin.

“Wow. You really got the rest of the dead skin off.” Matt stretched from the bed.

“Y-Yeah. Nothing a little water doesn’t fix…right?”

“Come to bed Mells. You’re still perfectly gorgeous to me.”

Mello slipped into bed and relaxed against the pillows.

“Good night.” Matt kissed his lips in a soft exchange.

“Good night.”

\---

The next morning the four men gathered on the porch of the mess hall after breakfast. They were adorned in their 3D maneuvering devices, watching the young recruits in formation.

“Today Commander Erwin and his men will be giving a demonstration on the capabilities of the 3D devices. Pay close attention to each movement they make and the skills they display. After the demo you will be fitted and shown individually how to use it. Balance training begins today.” Instructor Shadis called out.

Matt put out his cigarette and sighed, “Well…Let’s head to the forest.”

Levi led the way into the trees and the instructor guided the recruits to the different points of the course. Several mock Titans lined the alley of trees, varying in height. None of the four men spoke a word as the loud horn sounded to begin.

All four shot into the air with ease, leaping and projecting through the trees. The first Titan was in view and Matt swung a large angle from his course and drew his swords. Quickly the chunk of material that represented the nape fell to the ground.  Erwin shot ahead and did a long sweeping curve to eliminate two in succession. Mello and Levi flipped over each other before making a sharp angle back in to the opening using one sword each to tear at one Titan.

The recruits all watched in amazement. Aside from the occasional eye motion there was no communication among the men in the air.

A large mock Titan popped up from the dead leaves on the ground and Matt spun in midair, redirecting his balance and slid gracefully across the ground, cutting out the Achilles tendon of each leg before launching back up. Erwin swooped in and slashed across the eyes as Levi took out the nape.

Mello stood on a tree branch and watched as a new obstacle to the course arose. A massive colossal mock up rose from the ground. All four men shot toward it. Mello reached it first and as he angled into the neck a cloud of steam shot from it, forcing him to avert his rout and spin backwards.

Levi swung up next to him and glanced at him. Mello nodded and the both went into a spinning motion rolling across the barely visible nape and dropping the chunk before swinging back down, between the mock’s legs and sliding through the grass and leaves.

Mello’s scar was steaming violently as he panted. The demonstration was over and the recruits watched the four on the ground.

Matt blinked as his lover was steaming and his eyes were locked shut.

“Mello?” Erwin took a step, but Levi stopped him.

The last of the steam wafted away and Mello rolled his shoulders, “I’m fine.”

“What the fuck was that?” Matt glared.

“A shitty chemical reaction.” Mello scoffed, “Now let’s head back in. I need to talk to Armin.”

He fired off his maneuvering device and rocketed through the trees. Everyone watched as he took off before the other three joined.

Shadis barked orders at recruits and they headed in their own direction. Mello made it back to the starting point and quickly walked back to the barracks.

“Mello! You want to tell me what the fuck just happened?” Matt caught up to him.

“I’m not sure. Water makes the burn steam like hell. I thought since it was nearly healed that would stop….I guess I was wrong.”

“It smelled as bad as the Colossal did the day you got burned.”

“Fucking thank you. I didn’t realize that, Captain fucking obvious.” Mello nearly spit at him.

The blonde pushed his way into the Survey corps stay rooms, “ARMIN!”

The younger blonde shot out of one of the rooms, “What?”

Mello stopped and took a breath, “I need to talk to you.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

“About what?” Armin asked, his face wrinkling at the linger smell of his brother’s burn.  
Mello looked around and saw Armin’s boyfriend, Eren coming out of the room. “Office. We can talk there. Follow me.”  
Matt, Mello and Armin entered the simple office. Mello kicked his feet up onto his desk as he sat down.  
“Now that eavesdropping ears are out of the way. Commander Erwin has been impressed with your tactical reactionary skills as well as your ability to motivate those around you. When this training battalion completes their course…you will acquire your own squad.” The older brother nibbled on chocolate from his desk as he spoke.  
“What?”  
“You heard me pipsqueak. Erwin thinks you have potential. You are to begin training with the four of us immediately.”   
Matt sucked on a cigarette in the corner, looking out a window at the trainees below. “Maybe someone more in touch with their kind can work with them better than we can.”  
“What does that mean?” Armin looked at the redhead.  
“You will come to learn soon enough. We wanted to tell you in private because I don’t want Jaeger getting all pissed off. You can tell him if you choose. He will find out eventually anyway.” Armin’s brother sat up.  
“But why me?” Armin looked dazed.  
“Eren is a fucking Titan…Mikasa is so far up Eren’s ass that she would jeopardize a mission to save him. You are smarter than that. You don’t let emotions dictate your actions. You’re passionate but not stupid. You are also closer to them than any of us. Matt and I can’t lead a squad.”  
“You’re the most elite warriors in all of mankind. The fuck can’t you lead a squad?!” Armin was glaring at his sibling.  
“You know I can’t answer that. Have I ever been able to discuss my job with you?”  
Matt put his hand on Mello’s shoulder, “Take the promotion with gratitude, not questions. Prepare for further training and say thank you.”  
Armin stood up and nodded, “Right…I’m sorry. Thank you for the news. I will report for training in the morning.”  
The younger blonde turned to leave.  
“Armin…” Mello said quietly.  
He stopped and looked over his shoulder.  
“I love you and our parents would be proud.”  
Armin shook with an almost anger, “No, they were proud of you.”  
Mello lost his composure, “Rebel turned mercenary?! They weren’t proud of me! They babied your pathetic ass as I watched from the fucking shadows! I left home to find a better fucking life and instead I’m here, a fucking grunt saving the most ungrateful species on Earth!”  
Armin ran out and Matt grabbed Mello’s shoulder to keep him calm.  
“He doesn’t understand.” Matt whispered. “Only you and Levi and the others in the group back then get it. You were fighting for a greater good and were labeled as renegades.”  
“Mankind will never know our sacrifices, Matt. We branded Levi a traitor when he went with Erwin and I did the same thing. We all knew the military was crooked as fuck and they weren’t serving the public like we were, but we went anyway.”  
“I know. Use your position to make the best of it. You’ve made a name for yourself, as private as it is. You’re making a difference.” Matt kissed Mello’s cheek.  
“No one knows who we really are. You, me, Levi, all in secret names and lives. One day we will cross the rebellion and then what? Slaughter our own?”  
“It wouldn’t be the first time.” Green eyes closed in remembrance.  
“Erwin was discussing another mission like that. Possibly next week.” Mello rested his cheek against his lover.  
“Just us two?”  
“No… Levi too. Erwin won’t dirty his hands on this one.”  
“It will be fine. We know why we do it. It has to be this way.”  
“I know…I just miss sleeping soundly at night.” Mello stood up. “Let’s go.”  
The two men entered the mess hall and sat at their special officers’ table. After a few silent minutes Erwin and Levi joined them.  
Lunch was served and they ate in absolute silence. Recruits and members of the brigades entered and began eating in their noisy chatter filled way.  
Levi looked over the large group; he seemed to analyze the crowd. Mello caught him searching and turned to look as well.   
“How many of them…” Matt whispered.  
Erwin set his fork down, “No one knows but them.”  
“Next week?” Mello whispered.  
“Yes.” Levi wiped his mouth carefully.  
“Armin isn’t to be involved right?”  
“Just us.” Levi assured him.  
“Fine.”  
The four men stood and exited the building heading to the training grounds. They spent several hours careening through the trees, attacking mock titans and working on their timing.  
As night fell they finished and walked back to their barracks. Silence was all that was shared. Mello and Matt went to their quarters, leaving Levi and Erwin in the dark.  
“How many lives can a man take before he shatters?” Erwin watched the other half of his team leave.  
“We may find out one day.” Levi answered.  
They looked at each other and sighed, turning to head to the showers. Erwin suggested they share a shower in his private quarters instead of going with the general population. Levi agreed and soon they were nude and waiting for the water to heat up.  
Erwin wrapped his arms around Levi and kissed the back of his neck. A shiver was the only response to his actions. They entered the steaming shower stall and Levi turned around, pinning Erwin to the wall. Heated lips captured his commander’s. There was a level of desperateness behind the affection.  
The water showered down onto them, furthering the sensual contact between them. The dark haired man dropped to his knees and gripped Erwin’s cock tightly. He stroked as he kissed up and down the hardened shaft.  
Erwin moaned and rolled his hips. His eyes watched Levi as he continued his ministrations. The captain began sucking on the tip, eyes closed and hair soaked. Commander Smith was enthralled with this man; he had been from their first meeting. Something about him radiated danger and passion. His loyalty was unwaivering and his dedication was potent.   
Levi was sucking in his entire length, glancing up at his love. Their eyes locked and Levi’s teeth dragged across heated flesh. Finally Erwin urged him up and pushed him against the opposite wall.  
“What about you makes me so obsessed?” Erwin asked.  
Levi didn’t answer. A moan travelled past his lips and Erwin slid two fingers into his tight confines. The commander always took care to prep the smaller man before sex. The larger of the two was gifted in girth and never wanted to inflict pain on his counterpart.  
Moments passed and Levi lifted his leg into Eriwn’s grasp. Soon the muffled cries of pleasure were caught in Levi’s hand as Erwin pushed into him. The stretch always seemed to threaten to rip him apart, but would immediately fall victim to pleasure.  
Levi’s wrapped his arms and legs around his lover, coaxing him to proceed with a passionate kiss. A rhythm ensued as the two remained interlocked. Levi was panting, moaning and whispering Erwin’s name shamelessly into his ear. Never loud enough for a potential passerby, but enough to make the taller man shiver.  
Moments stretched into infinity before Erwin reached between them and milked Levi to his orgasm. Tightening walls tore his own from him. They kissed one last, soft time and parted. Wordlessly they showered and toweled off before heading to bed.  
In another section of the barracks Armin was panting, lying next to a sleeping Eren Jaeger. They had their own fun, but it wasn’t enough to distract the young blonde from the conversation with his brother. What kind of a leader would he be and why was Mello so angry at the world? Mello left of his own freewill didn’t he? Armin laid awake, staring at the ceiling. The sound of sleeping men in the bunks around him only made him aware of his own mortality. He was human and some of the people around him were other than that. The man beside him was one of the shifters. He loved him, but feared him.  
At some point the world made sense to him, then in a flash of Titan teeth and nightmares nothing was right. Armin needed to sort his mind out, but now he just wanted sleep to overtake him.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun hadn’t risen when the men gathered outside the dining hall.

Mello was covered in his black cloak, hood pulled up, no mask. Matt was wearing his typical stripes beneath his jacket and goggles over his eyes. Levi and Erwin wore their uniforms and the four men were ready.

“Isn’t the burn healed enough to be without that?” Levi asked.

“It is in case of rain. I don’t want a steam column showing our location.” The blonde growled.

“Enough. Let’s grab our horses and go before the sun starts to rise.” Levi ordered.

“I will lead you out, but you’re on your own from there.” Erwin was stern, but had worry in his eyes.

“We will be fine.” Levi glanced at his lover. “We will be back soon.”

They made their way to the stables and prepared their rides. Mello’s horse kept trying to lick him.

“Knock it off L.” He hissed at the horse.

“He probably smells your burn. You haven’t been out to see him since the accident.” Matt chuckled.

“Shut up.”

They saddled up and quietly made their way to the gate. Once the gate was open enough to go under Erwin closed it, whispering a silent goodbye to his lover and comrades.

“So the three of us are supposed to do what several expeditions failed to achieve?” Matt took a drag from his cigarette.

“Yup. Except that our target isn’t Jaeger’s house.” Mello sighed.

“Total eradication.” Levi said blankly.

“Yeah, Yeah. Same shit, different day.” The redhead growled.

They kicked off and rode quickly through the open meadow. Ready eyes scanned the horizon the best they could in the dark.

Once they hit the tree line Mello launched off his horse and started darting through the trees. He was watching for anything that posed a threat while the others rode below. Everything was peculiarly quiet.

The sky lightened as the sun threatened to break the plane of the horizon. They made it through the trees and encountered more flat lands, Mello returned to his horse.

Silence and racing hooves was all they heard until the birds started chirping at the morning light. Everything was going far smoother than it should have been.

Matt glanced over his shoulder and suddenly jerked his horse to flank left. The others noticed and looked. A single 3 meter Titan was chasing them. Its speed dictated it was a deviant, as it was quickly gaining. Matt fired his maneuvering device into its hip and flew around in a drastic loop. With ease the nape was sliced and he returned to his horse, catching up with the group.

No words were exchanged as they finally made it to a destroyed military station. They made their way inside and watered the horses.

“One titan….one single titan. Something isn’t right.” Mello spat.

“I agree” Levi began refueling their devices with what was left in the stations reserve tanks.

“Maybe they aren’t interested in a small squadron…” Matt spoke, watching out the windows.

“Perhaps, but when have they been known to be picky?” Levi added.

Once the horses had a rest and everyone had eaten they saddled back up and took off. Within a few hours of uneventful riding they encountered the Wall Maria.

“Shiganshina District.” Mello sighed.

“Yup.” Matt lit a cigarette.

“There will be Titans.” Levi popped his neck.

“And memories.” Matt looked at the blonde.

“Let’s go.” Mello growled.

They stepped off their horses and launched up the wall. Once they reached the top they saw the city below crawling with Titans.

“You have to be joking…” Matt grumbled. “I expected some, not all of them.”

“We will wait until nightfall to make a move. They will go dormant long enough for us to get the job done. For now, stay on the wall, let’s find the best place to head down from.” Levi ordered.

They began walking the wall, Mello scanning the area while Matt hummed.

“Wait a minute…” Levi stopped, noticing an apple on the wall. “What the hell is this doing here?”

They all looked at it and the sudden realization washed over them.

“Well, they are here after all.” Mello sneered.

“The rebellion is living amongst the Titans now?” Matt blinked.

“Looks that way.” Mello kicked the fruit off the side of the wall.

“We need to stay put, if they spot us moving about they will investigate. Stay low and wait it out.” Levi sat down.

“Wonderful…” Matt groaned.

They waited, listening and being alert for anyone on the wall with them. Night soon fell and they made their way down.

Levi pulled out the map he had and motioned for the group to head to the southernmost portion if the district. The sound of a can being kicked made them move into the shadows.

“Is it true? They came back?” A man spoke.

“Yeah, Gerry reported seeing Mello on the wall not too long ago.” Another responded.

“Why the hell would he come back here? He isn’t one of us anymore.” The first had hatred in his voice.

Mello slowly drew his knife from his boot and looked at Levi he too was armed and ready. They lunged from the shadows, grabbed a man each and their throats were slit before a sound could be made.

Matt helped them drag the bodies from the street and the continued walking. It wasn’t long before they reached a larger building, damaged from the attack years ago. It was filled with members of the rebellion.

“If it is indeed true that Mello has returned he must be killed on sight.” A man who appeared to be the leader spoke to the group.

“That won’t be an easy task.” Another said.

“He most likely has Levi with him.” Yet another added.

“What am I chopped liver?” Matt whispered.

“I don’t care. They oppose our very mission and must be annihilated just like the humans.” The leader hissed.

“Humans? Wait…what?” Mello stared through the window.

“Do we at least have enough security at the basement?” A man to the leader’s side asked.

“Triple the normal.” He replied.

Mello looked at Matt and Levi, pointing in the direction of Eren’s home. They hurried and perched on the rooftop nearby.

“Sure enough…plenty of guards. Now what?” Matt surveyed the area.

“Now, a slow take over. One at a time.” Levi drew his knife.

They made their way down and carefully waited for certain men to shift positions, taking them out in silence. It took nearly two hours to kill each of the guards, but they made it inside the basement.

As they entered, it was well lit and the walls were covered in shelves of books and maps.

“Find anything that will give us information on why they are referring to the ‘Humans.’” Levi whispered.

“Hey…here is that doctor’s journal.” Matt held it up, opening it.

A small card fell out. A picture of a planet, covered in vast green continents with a small pin point on it was on the face. It wasn’t Earth, they knew it for sure. Matt began reading from the book.

“Mells…” Matt stared at him as he found another picture in the journal.

The photograph was very high quality and was in detailed color. A tall man with glasses stood beside several young men that appeared to be 12 years old. In the man’s arms was a baby.

Mello stared at the photo, his brain swimming in confusion.

“Mello…is that…is that us?” Levi couldn’t believe it.

The boys in the picture were; Matt, Levi, Mello, and two unknown kids. The three of them just stared.

“Matt take the book, grab that map from the wall and anything else that is handwritten we can salvage.” Mello ordered.

They began gathering what they could, listening for any noises. Mello found another journal like book and opened it.

_The children still don’t recall who they really are. The families I have implanted them into maintain the memory replacements and have accepted that they are their biological children. The original human children were disposed of to Titan 47 and 49. My own son will continue his injections until enough is seen to believe he will change. I find it unfortunate that the human DNA from his mother has tainted his abilities. Further tests are needed._

Mello’s eyes were wide, “We need to go.”

He pocketed the book and they snuck out. Carefully they scaled the wall and made it back to their horses. After a half day of travel they returned home to the Karanese district.

Erwin was waiting in his office. “Well?”

Mello threw several books down on his desk, “This is TOP SECRET. DO you fucking understand me?!”

Erwin nodded and looked over the different pages.

After several hours of scouring through the documents Erwin sighed.

“Let me get this straight. All three of you are not human, not from this planet, and you were placed into human families strictly for an experiment?”

“Yes.” Levi answered blankly.

“Furthermore the nonhumans that exist are responsible for the creation of Titans?” Erwin seemed far calmer than he should have.

“It appears that we are capable of becoming something that is part of the Titan DNA. This quack job took human DNA and our own and created these nightmares.” Matt puffed away on his cigarette.

“So how do you become your natural forms?” Erwin asked, genuinely intrigued.

“That I am unsure of. According to these documents we should be able to just will it to be so except for the fact we were tampered with before being implanted into human families.” Levi explained.

“So now our mission is to unlock how we change so we can defeat our fucked up cousins.” Mello growled.

 


	5. Chapter 5

The men had decided to bring Hange into the circle. She was clever enough to decode most of the ramblings…at least they hoped. She was brought into Erwin’s office.

“You understand that in order for us to trust you with certain information you will be under close observation at all times?” Erwin spoke sternly.

“Of course, sir.” She smiled, pushing up her glasses.

“You also understand that any breach of security regarding this matter will result in your death. Right?” Mello stared at her.

“Yes sir. I understand.”

“You will only be allowed to view these documents in this office with at least one of us present.” Erwin instructed.

“Yes, sir.”

Erwin looked at the others and they all nodded. “Alright then.”

He pulled out the box of documents and pushed them across the table. She wiggled in anticipation and began flipping through the first book she could get her hands on.

For hours she read and looked over pictures and maps.

“Sir! This is the first major breakthrough about not only the Titans, but human history!” Hange was practically hyperventilating.

“We need you to figure out how we unlock their natural forms.” Erwin redirected her.

“I suspect that Mello may be the key to that.” She looked at the scarred man.

“Why me?” He raised a brow.

“You were exposed to the Colossal’s steam and you say that water reacts to it. Correct?” She stood up, getting close to him.

Mello suddenly became very uncomfortable. “What?”

She suddenly grabbed a glass of water from Erwin’s desk and handed it to Mello, “Drink it.”

“Why?”

“Drink the damn water.” She grinned evilly.

He sipped the water and nothing happened. “Happy now?”

“Do it again.”

“What….why?”

Levi said, “Just do it again.”

Mello sipped the water and as he did Hange knocked it into his face, spilling the water all over him, prompting a scream with a rush of steam.

“Interesting.” She beamed.

“What the fuck is wrong with you crazy woman!” Mello glared at her.

“Mells, your eyes.” Matt was in shock.

Hange got closer, staring into the now cat like eyes of the man before her, “Very interesting.”

Mello backed up and pushed her away, “Don’t even think about doing some fucked up experiment on me.”

“Mello, how will we find out more if you won’t cooperate?” Erwin asked.

The blonde looked around, his eyes returning to their normal blue glare, “Seriously?”

Matt came up to him and hugged him, “Please? I want to save mankind and learn what the hell is going on. You’re the key. Do it for me?”

“I hate you…” Mello growled. “Fine…”

Hange grabbed Mello and dragged him out of the room. The others followed, being sure to lock up the office as they left.

They ended up in a secluded part of town where a large pond resided.

“Get in it.” Hange ordered.

Mello sighed and pulled off his shirt, walking into the water with only his pants on. As soon as the water hit his scar steam began hissing off his flesh.

“Go in further!” Hange shouted, trying not to get hit with the steam.

Mello was in agony, but stepped in deeper until he completely submerged. The entire body of water seemed to nearly boil with the steam that shot out around Mello. Suddenly a bright flash of light came from under the water.

“Mello!” Matt started to run toward him.

Hange grabbed him in time to see a massive explosion of water and mud along with a large creature emerging from the pond.

As the debris and water stopped falling everyone stood staring at the towering creature above them. It stood as tall as a colossal if not higher. A thick layer of bright white fur with deep black stripes covered its body and it stared down at them with piercing blue feline eyes.

Hange, Levi, and Erwin stood speechless while Matt looked ready to faint.

“Mello?” Levi shouted up to it.

The creature knelt down and grinned, baring sharp fangs. “Hey.”

“Are you for fucking real?!” Matt started leaping and shouting in excitement.

“Is this the answer we wanted?” Mello’s voice was deep, almost growl like.

“This is spectacular!” Hange touched his fur.

Mello let out a huff and whipped his massive tail side to side, “Now how do I turn it off?”

“Try focusing on being human.” Erwin suggested.

The large feline humanoid closed its eyes and let out a steady breath. In a flash he sat naked, in his human form, shivering at the fact he was wet, and naked.

Matt tackled him and cheered, ‘That was awesome!”

Hange looked him over. “Now see if you can turn back without the water.”

“Ugh…fine.” Mello stood back up and closed his eyes.

He focused and waited, but nothing happened. “I got nothing.”

Suddenly Hange shoved him into the water, forcing the transformation once again.

As he emerged from the water he grabbed Hange and brought her up to eye level, “I will fucking kill you.”

Hange smiled, “Sorry Mello, but this is for science.”

He set her down and willed himself back to human form.

“Now try it again.” Hange watched him.

“No.”

“Mello…” Erwin hummed.

“FINE!”

He closed his eyes and focused on it again, suddenly it happened and he grew with a flash.

“YES!” Matt ran around.

Mello looked around and rolled his shoulders, “Happy now?”

He returned to human and panted, exhausted from the energy it took to change back and forth.

“Now we need to figure out how to get us to be able to do that.” Levi handed Mello his shirt.

The blonde looked over the article of clothing and shrugged, “I have no pants…”

The group walked back to the main building, Mello still rather naked. They convened in Erwin’s office while Mello put on clothes.

“So does the rebellion know about these details?” Erwin asked, pointing at the books.

“I would assume so, but the better question is are they able to transform as well?” Levi looked out the window.

“They referred to destroying the humans. They must be oh the same race as us.” Mello was towel drying his hair.

“Not necessarily. We have proven that there is life on another planet, who is to say there aren’t other beings from there or some other planet that came here.” Hange was staring at Matt, looking him over.

“Why would multiple races come here?” Mello argued.

“We have a lot more reading to do. Maybe it will be notated.” Erwin smiled.

“I wonder if my exposure to the steam had anything to do with the ability to transform. Perhaps the burn exposed something in my skin.” Mello hypothesized.

“I think you may be correct.” Hange was poking Matt.

“That tickles.” He batted her hand away.

“Well enough experiments for today. You guys just got back from a long mission and we are planning on more training for the new recruits. Get some rest.” Erwin spoke clearly to his men.

“I can handle that.” Mello yawned. “I need a nap.”

“May I stay and do some more reading, sir?” Hange asked.

“Go have lunch and return in about two hours and I will grant you time to read.” Erwin pointed toward the door.

“Yes sir.” She happily left.

“That woman…” Levi grumbled.

Mello went off to his room and plopped on the bed.

“So you’re a massive tiger beast…” Matt sat next to him.

“I guess so…”

\--

Levi and Erwin looked at each other.

“So, do you think you all are Tiger-like or different?” Erwin asked.

“How should I know?”

Erwin sighed and kissed on Levi’s neck.

“How in the world are you worked up?” Levi growled.

“Well, I just learned my lover is an alien with tremendous power. I find it rather sexy. He whispered into the smaller man’s ear.

“You’re ridiculous.”

“But you love me.”

Erwin continued kissing Levi’s skin, his hands wandering around his body, fumbling with buttons. Finally the younger man accepted that Erwin wasn’t going to stop and melted into his touches. Nearly silent whimpers escaped him while Erwin removed each article of clothing, all while kissing him intensely. BY the time they were both naked Levi was hard and needy.

The blonde cleared his desk off and patted it, “Get on up here.”

Levi glared at Erwin, whispering a low, “Yes, sir”

Erwin shivered at the simplistic yet sexy statement. His eyes were fixed on Levi getting on his hands and knees on the desk.

“So perfect.” Erwin said as he pressed his tongue against the tight ring of muscle.

Levi blushed and moaned, feeling exposed, but loving the feeling. Erwin hummed as he lapped and wetted his entrance.

“Enough. Fuck me already.” Levi hissed.

Erwin stood up, stroking himself, “For someone who wasn’t interested at first you sure are impatient.”

The commander pressed two fingers into Levi, searching for the tender prostate. Levi cried out, pressing back against the intrusion.

“Like that?” Erwin pumped his fingers before adding a third.

Levi didn’t respond, not that Erwin expected it. Finally he pulled his fingers free and pressed his hard cock deep into the small man.

“E-erwin.” He moaned.

Levi was never one to show much emotion, but when it came to the passionate love Erwin gave him he would melt like chocolate in the sun.

Erwin began a tender rhythm, pulling Levi up so he was only on his knees, turning his head to kiss him deeply.

Levi was a mess, sucking on Erwin’s tongue and moaning while he wiggled and bucked. Erwin’s strong hands travelled down his stomach, stroking Levi just out of rhythm with his deep thrusts.

The dark haired man was in absolute bliss, shaking as he neared a powerful climax.

“Cum for me, my love.” Erwin’s voice was passionate and powerful.

Levi couldn’t take it, he spilled over, coating Erwin’s hand and letting out a deep moan of desire. The intense tightening of Levi’s body forced an orgasm from the commander.

With a final few thrusts he finished and pulled free, sitting back in his chair. Levi panted, looking back at the man he loved who wore a simple smile and loving eyes.

He crawled off the desk and sat in Erwin’s lap, resting his head in the crook of his neck.

“I love you.” Erwin whispered as he ran his fingers through Levi’s sweaty locks.

“I love you too.” He whispered back.

They remained locked together on the chair, Erwin holding him close. His mind focused back on the fact that the man in his arms was not human. His heart refused to love him any less despite the disturbing truth.

Levi listened to the Commander’s heart beating, wandering what thoughts were racing through the older man’s mind. Both loved the other unconditionally, but were uncertain about the future, making every moment valuable.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ill be honest here...This story took a sharp turn into left field and I have no idea where it came from, but I am going with it.

“Have you lost your fucking marbles?!” Mello stared at Hange.

“It’s the only one that we currently know the location to.” She was flipping through another book.

“You want me to show off my form in public, break the fucking wall and get the colossal inside to wake up and burn Levi and Matt?” Mello was fuming.

“If the steam really is the trigger, then we have to try it.” Levi pointed out.

“And then what? We now have a broken wall and a free titan.” The blonde mane growled.

“Well, you easily have a meter on it. Just kill it.” Matt smiled.

“Can I at least have some time to train and get used to my larger body? I don’t want to unleash hell on the world and not be prepared.” Mello sighed with defeat.

“Oh of course. Once these two transform they can rebuild the wall and help you with the Colossal if you need it.” Hange explained.

“Now, we will need to inform Armin if we plan to bring him into this circle.” Erwin sat at his desk with his hands folded.

“No. I…no.” Mello looked worried.

“What?” Levi stared at him.

“Armin will not handle finding out I am not his brother very well.” Blue eyes looked down.

Everyone got quiet before Erwin spoke up, “If he truly loves you then blood won’t matter.”

Matt kissed Mello’s cheek, “We don’t have a choice, Mello”

“I know.”

\--

Later Armin joined the group in the woods.

“What is going on?” The younger blonde asked.

“We need to show you something.” Levi said.

Matt lit a cigarette as Erwin spoke sternly, “Armin, a few key pieces of information have change since we made the decision to bring you on as a squad leader. Originally things were going to be kept from you. However, with the new intel we obtained we need to share with you.”

“What information?” Armin’s seemed uneasy.

“Commander? May I?” Mello stood up from his perch on a log.

“Of course.”

“Armin, the four of us are a special unit. We serve on missions beyond what even the Special Operations is prepared for.”

“Like what?”

“Do you remember the rebellion?”

“Yes , they were a horrible band of people that opposed the military. Right?”

“They still are….but at one point in time I was their leader. After Levi convinced me to join the scouts I left the rebellion and learned a lot of things about them. Recently we did a sweep of our old home town and learned a whole lot more.”

Armin stared at him, confused.

“Armin, what Mello is about to say next cannot be repeated.” Matt said with a puff of smoke.

“Okay…”

Mello looked down, “Armin…it was discovered that a few individuals are not of this world. They were placed within families after the original children were murdered. The implants were given memories and their own history wiped from their mind. The race of beings that did this are the creators of the Titans. They used their own DNA and mixed it with human DNA and created the nightmare.”

“What does that have to do with me…or any of us?”

Mello bit his lip to keep from openly crying, “I…am one of the implants.”

“W-what?” Armin’s mouth hung open.

“I have no memory….but…I know it is true.” Mello whispered.

“I don’t believe you.” He growled at his older brother.

“I will prove it.”

“How?”

Mello pulled his shirt off, closing his eyes. A blinding flash filled the wooded area, fading to reveal Mello is his massive feline form.

The group watched Armin, the young man in shock.

Mello knelt down, his eyes sad, despite the ferocious gaze, “I’m sorry.”

“M-mells….I…you…all this time?” Armin babbled.

Mello returned to his human appearance, “I didn’t know until the other day. We are going to find out more, bu-“

“I fucking trusted you!” Armin pushed his brother.

Mello just grabbed him and hugged him against his bare chest, not letting go, “I have no memories before the implant. All I remember is what I was made to remember. To me you were always my brother and you always will be.”

Armin cried, hysterically into Mello chest. The older blonde kept holding the smaller man, refusing to let go.

Erwin and Levi just watched as Matt smoked quietly.

“I love you Armin.” Mello whispered

Armin refused to answer. Mello let him go and he stormed off.

“He will come to accept it. Let’s focus on unlocking our memories and abilities.” Levi sighed.

Matt wrapped his arms around Mello’s neck, “Lets head back ok?”

“Yeah.”

They walked in silence back to the headquarters, Mello watching the ground. Once they reached the barracks the men split ways and Mello laid on his bed.

Matt climbed over him and looked into his eyes, “It’s not your fault.”

“I know…”

Matt rubbed his nose against Mello’s lightly, “You were always the best brother to him. He just got told a lot of troubling stuff. Give him a chance to process it all.”

Blue eyes closed, opening again to show the cat like eyes.

“Wow, that is actually really hot.” Matt stared.

Mello grinned, his canines, longer, fang like. Matt just stared, enthralled in his lover’s appearance. He leaned down and kissed the blonde. Mello ran his tongue along Matt’s lip, getting immediate access to his tongue.

The redhead traced along the sharp canines, shivering at the sensation. Claw like nails scratched at Matt’s back, tearing the fabric of his shirt.

The kiss was broken and green eyes met feline blue, “Sexy…isn’t even the word.”

Mello rolled them over and shredded the front of his shirt, He pressed hot kisses down his lover’s chest.

“Oh, God… Mello…” Matt moaned, desperately aroused.

Mello pulled the blanket up over them both, still kissing and nipping at tender flesh. Matt moaned as he felt something else crawl up his stomach. Matt looked under the blanket and saw a long, striped tail, caressing his nipple.

“Oh fuck…” Matt’s cock twitched hard.

Denim was pulled from pale legs and a strong heat engulfed his weeping manhood. Mello gave a lick, his tongue coarse. The texture was amazing. The sharp teeth grazed tight skin as Mello took more of Matt into his throat.

The redhead was writhing, each new sensation and movement made him wild. Suddenly Mello let go of him and sat up.

“Come here.” His voice was deep and resonated like a thick growl.

Matt was pleasure drunk as he did what was asked. His face was mere inches from Mello’s cock. He wasted no time lapping at it and sucking.

A sudden pressure at his entrance made him look up at the blonde while still pleasuring him. An almost evil glint shone in the feline eyes. Mello pushed his tail in slowly eliciting a vibrating moan around his cock.

Matt shook, his mind racing with concentrated desire. Mello gripped his hair and began fucking his mouth while his tail started a fierce and deep rhythm.

Green eyes were screwed shut, choking and moaning his body struggling between the fear of suffocating and the pleasure he was being given. Mello went hard and deep with each thrust, his hips working against eager lips.

Finally Matt managed to pull back, gasping for air and screaming at the same time. “MELLO!!!”

He felt every inch of the thick tail, deeper than he has ever felt anything within him before. Each movement caressed his spot and made bright flashed of white appear in his vision. A soul shattering orgasm ripped from him, his voice failing as he screamed again.

Mello grinned a fang laden smile as his tail continued the assault. A sudden stretch forced Matt to arch, Mello pushing his drool soaked cock in with his own tail.

Matt bit hard on his own hand, tears pouring from his eyes but pleasure rippling through him. Then the slow, loving thrusts that were only Mello eased him despite the overly full sensation. Blue eyes, pupils wide with love stared down at his lover while his hips moved in fluid motions.

The excessively tight feeling on his cock was amazing and a steady orgasm rippled its way from him. Matt melted into the mattress, struggling for breath, writhing in post orgasmic sensations. Mello pulled from him and held him tight, his arms wrapped around his chest, pulling him in close.

Matt couldn’t stop shaking, the new and potent sensations were still fresh in his brain. Mello’s tail surrounded his waist giving him a heavy feeling of safety. Once his brain relaxed he sighed, taking in Mello’s smell.

It was different this time, he had a newer essence that the redhead couldn’t place, but it was perfect. His eyelids grew heavy as Mello caressed his back. Soon he fell asleep and Mello smiled, kissing his head before also letting sleep wash over him.


	7. Chapter 7

As the sun broke through the windows a knock came at the door. “Mello, sir. Commander Erwin asks you report to his office immediately.”

The blonde groaned and stretched his arms. He looked at the still sleeping redhead, his tail wrapped tightly around the man.  He turned and looked at the mirror, blinking until his eyes were normal again and his fangs no longer obvious.

“Matt, wake up.” Mello pulled on his clothes.

The redhead stared at his lover, “No tail?”

“I can’t exactly run around with that now can I?” Mello grumbled as he laced his boots.

Matt groggily got up and pouted, “But its hot.”

“Shut up.”

Once they were both dressed they made their way to Erwin’s office. Hange was already in there with her nose in a book.

“Good morning gentlemen.” Erwin smiled.

Mello looked at a strange man in the corner, “Who is that?”

Levi raised a brow, “He says he knows you and has information that pertains to the current situation.”

The blonde watched as the tall man with very neatly cropped, raven black hair looks back at him, “It’s been quite a long time.”

“Who are you?” Blue eyes glared.

The man smiled, “My name is Arjin Sosei-Keehl.”

Mello blinked, the name suddenly seeming so familiar. “And how do you know me?”

Arjin sat on the window sill, “If my guess is correct your ‘current situation’ pertains to you being able to become a large tiger beast and these two… “He points at Matt and Levi, “Wondering how they unlock their forms. Am I correct?”

Everyone in the room froze, Mello’s hand resting on his knife, “How do you know such things?”

Arjin’s deep blue eyes suddenly became feline in appearance, “Because I am one of you.”

“You’re one of the kids from the picture?” Matt stared.

“That I am. I believe I was standing to your right as I recall.” He blinked his eyes back to normal.

Mello looked dead straight at the man, “Start talking.”

“You haven’t changed one bit in the last 15,000 years.” He smiled.

“What?” Levi actually looked shocked.

“Oh calm yourself, you’re older than he is by nearly 1200 years.”

Erwin was fascinated.

Arjin continued, “Matt there is the baby of the group coming in at 13,000 years old.”

  
“Really?” The redhead blinked.

“Let me start by saying, I have been watching you for as long as your current memory extends into the past and for several millennia before it. I know all of your human names, habits, families, all of it. I also know your true forms, our mission, and your real names.”

“Real?” Levi blinked.

“Keehl! That name…I knew it sounded familiar. I had a dream…a shadow like figure told me my name was Mihael Keehl.” Mello leaned against the wall.

“Hey…you had that dream too? I was told I was Mail Jeevas.” Matt held a cigarette in his hand, a bit distracted by the revelation.

“I was told in the same dream I was Levi…just before I left home for the rebellion. I used to go by-“

“Johnathan.” Arjin finished his sentence.

“Y-yeah.”

“How do you know all of this?” Mello crossed his arms.

“When the doctor brought us here and wiped your memories one of us had to stay aware in case something went wrong. I drew the short straw and here I am, fully aware of everything.”

“The doctor?” Erwin asked.

“Eren Yeager’s father.”

The whole room gasped.

“Let me start from the beginning. Our race is called Nemean. We are humanoid evolutions of animals from our home planet. Our people travelled from planet to planet with the intention of spreading our civilization and knowledge. One reason we found Earth so fascinating was the fact that it was nearly identical to our home world.”

“Why move so much?” Matt asked.

“It wasn’t really moving…we wanted to be the largest entity in the universe so we colonized. Prior to developing on a planet we test our DNA with the current most sentient being. If the cross breeding results in a suitable specimen we inhabit the planet and slowly prompt evolution through cross breeding. If the outcome is less than desirable a few options become available.”

“Such as?”

“Vacating, further experimentation, total eradication.

“So…what exactly happened here? You assholes made the Titans and hauled tail out?” Mello growled.

“Not exactly. You see the doctor was in charge of colonizing this planet. When he made the Titans we tried to control them and failed. They escaped and they breed asexually….There was nothing we could do. The five boys you saw in the picture…us…we were Pure Breeding Stock. Our sole purpose was to breed and protect the planet. “

“Breeding stock?” Levi asked

“Yes. Each planet we colonize, we want the finest DNA going into it. So the High Council will select a set of young men that have the highest physical and mental attributes and sends them in to new planets. Unfortunately, when the doctor refused to give up this planet we were abandoned after our memories were wiped out…well yours…”

“Abandoned? They left us here. Why?” Mello blinked.

“Cost. Since the Doctor refused to take the ship back and wouldn’t disclose our location they cut their losses and left. So he continued without them. His constant fiddling resulted in the humans that could become sentient Titans. The problem…they either have no idea they have the power or they went rogue. The ‘church’ is all about the shifters. Created by Samuel. He is the other one in the picture.”

“Where is he?” Hange asked.

“He is dead. You see he remembered nothing of the past, but knew what he was. He worked with the Doctor to create the shifters. The problem through the years was the humans that were shifters had our immortality. They wouldn’t age. This raised great suspicion so after a while they started forcing the humans into comatose states in their Titan forms. Then they sealed them in the walls of the inner circle.”

“That’s why there are Titans in the fucking walls?!” Mello snapped.

“Yes.”

“We are immortal?” Matt smiled.

“Well…we can die if it involves physical trauma, but we do not age once we hit maturity and we suffer no illness nor ailment.”

“So how do we unlock their powers?” The blonde Nemean asked.

“The same way you did. Once they obtain their true forms we can work toward unlocking your memories.”

“How exactly do we do that?” Hange asked, pushing her glasses up.

“Once they are transformed we go to where Samuel is buried. You all have a chip in your bodies that is blocking the memories. I have the unlocking chip to it, but can only unlock all of you at the same time. Even though Samuel is dead I need his chip so we will have to remove it from his carcass.”

“That…sounds pleasant.” Matt grimaced.

“I do have to say my observations of the humans lead me to believe that trust isn’t something any of you should give away easily.” He looked at Hange and Erwin. “Especially to a shifter.”

The room gasped, looking at the two.

“A Shifter?” Levi blinked.

“Yes. Erwin Smith is a shifter. Hange…is not.” Arjin folded his arms.

“How do you know this?” Mello asked.

“I can smell it on him.”

Erwin looked completely stunned, “I…didn’t know.”

“I sensed as much, but I will be quite weary of you. Don’t make me uncomfortable or your death will be inevitable.”

Levi stepped up to the Nemean, “Lay one solitary finger on him and I assure you YOUR death will be inevitable.”

Arjin smiled, “We will see how you feel after you get your memories back.”

“Levi, relax. It will be fine.” Erwin sighed.

“You have to remember as breeding stock we are specifically trained for reproducing with foreign species. I find it quite entertained that you two ended up together.” Arjin looked at Matt and Mello.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Matt growled.

“Nothing, just an observation. You see…you two were very involved before the memory wipe. The doctor tried to keep you two apart, but it failed. Mihael and Levi were best friends as you still appear to be and Mail was Mihael’s secret. It’s not that homosexuality is a problem with our species…in fact it’s quite common, but not in Breeding Stock. Had anyone discovered it before the mission, you both would have been kicked out of the Academy.” Arjin chuckled.

“I see…well, if the three of us are so close an all how do you and Samuel fall into place?” Mello shifted his weight.

“Samuel was a bit of a loner, top of our class academically and 5th in physical ability. He barely made it on this mission. No one knew him very well. I was average, third in both categories, but Mihael, you will figure it out when you get your memories back.”

The blonde glared, “Just tell us.”

“I am your brother.” Arjin smiled.

A wave of shock overthrew the room. Mello just stared.

“So let’s burn Levi and Matt shall we?” Hange clapped her hands.

“I want time to prepare.” Mello ordered.

“Miha-I mean Mello, why don’t we go out to the woods and practice some hand to hand combat so can get used to it?” Arjin suggested.

“That’s not a horrible idea.” The blonde nodded.

“Maybe we should come with you and see just what this will be like.” Levi said.

“Sure, the more the merrier.” Mello’s brother stretched.

“Let’s go.” Mello headed out the door.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

The group made it out to the woods, Arjin and Mello standing opposite each other, shirtless.

“Ready?” Arjin grinned a fang ladened smile.

Mello’s eyes flashed feline, “Bring it on.”

They both flashed to their massive size. Arjin was a tiger beast like Mello, but was orange fur instead of white. Mello’s tail thrashed as he shifted his feet to take an attack position.

“Come at me.” Arjin stood casually.

Mello charged, his steps causing violent shaking of the ground and surrounding trees. He leapt and swung at Arjin with his claws stretched out far.

Arjin grabbed his arm and flipped him over onto his back, causing the men watching to fall over.

“Haha, you really have no memory of any of your training, poor fool.” Arjin stood over his brother.

Mello nearly roared as he lunged at the other, gripping his throat and hammering him into the ground. “Fuck you.”

Arjin snarled and kicked Mello off of him, jumping to his feet. They both stood, claws extended, staring at each other with unbroken determination. With a leap they fired at each other and a melee began. The group below watched in awe as they grappled and fought neither backing down.

Mello took a hit to the face and stumbled backward a bit. His eyes suddenly seemed to lighten, almost glow and he shook his head.

“Interesting.” Arjin watched.

Mello grabbed his head and panted as if in intense pain.

“Mells?!” Matt shouted.

The white tiger looked at his brother and let out a roar that shook the trees, charging him and pinning him to the ground. Punch after bone crunching punch found their target in Arjin’s face. He couldn’t break his arms free as they were pinned by Mello’s legs at his side.

“MELLO! ENOUGH!” Levi shouted.

Mello’s face was a mere foot from Arjin’s. He was breathing heavily, teeth bared before he stood up and faded back to his human form.

Matt ran over to him and handed him pants, “What the fuck was that about?”

“I-I don’t know…” Mello just stood there. “I felt like I remembered something for a minute then it was gone.

Arjin came over and smiled, “You were always stronger than I was, not by a lot, but you were. The memory you had, was it of a large bear like creature decking you in the face?”

“Yes!” Mello’s eyes were still feline.

“That was our instructor. There was an incident where he called you weak and punched you in the face. Your eyes seemed to glow and you snapped. You killed him that day.” Arjin seemed almost proud of it.

“I did?”

“Yeah. That was why you were sent on this mission. That event bumped you to tie for 1st in physical attributes.”

Mello was still panting, looking around at the group.

“Well Mello are you ready to awaken a Colossal?” Hange asked, diligently taking notes.

“Yeah…I think I am.” Mello rolled his shoulders, a wash of confidence was evident to the group.

Arjin put his hand on Mello’s shoulder, “Good job, brother.”

Mello flipped him over and stared down at him, “Don’t call me that. You are no brother of mine. My only brother is Armin.”

A sudden noise made the group turn and see Armin, eyes shining with unshed tears.

“Armin!” Mello ran toward him.

Arjin stood and brushed himself off, watching the blondes hug, “He’ll change his tune when he gets his memories back.”

“Did you see everything?” Mello asked.

“Y-yeah. I’m sorry…I overreacted.” Armin sighed.

“Don’t be, I understand. Really. Let’s just put it behind us okay?” Mello smiled.

“Yeah.” Armin hugged him again.

\--

The entire group was in Erwin’s office while the commander spoke, “The location of the known Colassal is here. “ He pointed to a map. “Hange and Armin will detonate a distraction on the opposite side of town, giving a few minutes where the Military Police will have to respond. During the diversion Arjin and Mello will attack the wall and do whatever it takes to wake up the Titan. Matt and Levi will be on the wall nearby waiting for it to wake up. Once that happens, they will get on Mello and Arjin while they further provoke it until it releases the steam. As soon as they are burned, Arjin will take them to the pond and get them to transform. Mello you have to handle the titan until then.”

“Got it.” The blonde’s eyes had stayed feline since they left the woods.

“Matt and Levi, make sure you do this shirtless. The easier it will be to burn you the faster we get out of there.” Erwin instructed.

“You just want to see Levi half naked.” Matt joked.

Levi and Erwin shot him a death stare.

“Are we ready?” Hange was far too excited.

“We roll this out after we have lunch.” Erwin ordered. “For now. Let’s go enjoy a meal and relax.”

“Just like any other mission.” Mello grinned.

“What?” Hange asked.

“Before a mission where someone could die…which is basically every single one…we gather to have a meal together and enjoy a moment before everything could get ripped apart.” Matt put his arm around Mello’s waist.

“That is a respectful level of comradery.” Arjin smiled

“Let’s go.” Levi opened the door.

The added a table to the officer’s area and sat down quietly. Everyone looked around the table with warm smiles.

Matt casually rested his hand on Mello’s leg as he whispered, “When we get back I owe you.”

Mello shook his head with a grin, “Sure.”

They ate quietly, just absorbing the presence of those around them. Once they finished they quietly stood up and walked outside. Mello lit a cigarette and leaned against the handrail.

“Ready?” Mello looked at Levi.

“Yes.”

Armin and Hange went off to cause the explosion while Arjin, Mello, Matt, and Levi headed to the wall. Erwin stayed, watching the group split.

The four men at the wall were wearing the 3d gear and bounded up the wall in a hurry. No one was around so they watched where the explosion would be happening.

Several minutes went by and a ground shaking explosion took out a large building across the district.

“That’s our cue.” Arjin took his gear off and jumped off the wall, transforming as he fell.

Mello followed suit and they both landed with a thud. Screams from locals were heard as Mello started pounding his fists into the stone. Arjin ripped massive chunks from the structure until the Colossal came into view.

Levi and Matt pulled their shirts off and waited.

“Our whole world is about to get even more bizarre.” Matt sighed.

Levi only watched the scene before them.

Mello grabbed the titan and dragged it out, slamming it back against the wall. As the sunlight cast down on the titan it began to move and make noises.

Levi and Matt ran along the wall, using the 3D gear to swing onto Mello. They held tightly to the fur of his neck while they sat on his shoulders.

Arjin and Mello relentlessly assaulted the Titan, making sure the sun was always on it. Finally it reacted with a grunt and tried to swing its fist at Arjin.

“Now we’re talkin’!” Arjin grinned, baring sharp fangs.

“Hold on tight.” Mello ordered.

Matt clung to Mello while Levi adjusted his grip. The giant tiger bit into the neck of the Colossal, immediately getting washed in steam.

“FUCK!!” Matt screamed as the heat ran over him.

Levi gritted his teeth, but made no noise.

Mello pulled back and shook his head, his fur dripping in foul water. “Get them out of here.”

Arjin carefully took the severely burned men and ran as fast as he could to the pond. Mello tried to bite the nape out of the Colossal but it slipped free, swinging at its attacker.

Arjin set the men on the shore of the pond, changing human and dragging them into the water. Both men screamed as it hit the burns.

Erwin tried to watch, but his heart wrenched at the sound of his lover. A sudden flash blinded the area and the explosive power of their change rained water, mud and rock around the area.

As the light faded and the two giants shook off the water the humans below stared in awe. One was a large black wolf with piercing green eyes and the other was a slender ocelot appearing feline with dangerously fierce yellow eyes.

“Levi?!” Erwin’s mouth hung open.

The ocelot looked down and kneeled, “Yeah?”

“IT WORKED!!” Hange practically danced.

Matt stretched his fur covered arms and shook more of the water off, “This…is cool.”

Arjin looked them both over, “Levi, I forgot how short you are.”

The cat just glared at the man.

A sudden crashing sound echoed across the district.

“We need to go.” Arjin flashed to his true form.

Matt scooped up Armin, Hange, and Erwin and raced for Mello. He placed them on the wall far enough out of danger, but close enough to watch.

Mello and the Titan were both covered in blood, grappling fiercely. Matt swept the Colossal’s feet out from under it. Levi caught it and bit at the nape, prompting more eruptive bursts of steam.

With a growl he ripped the chunk of flesh out and the colossal dropped and burst into a steam cloud, evaporating away.

Mello wiped his face, spitting out blood, “’Bout time you fuckers showed up.”

The four giants stood in a circle, looking at one another. The others from the group came running over.

Hange shouted. “Start repairing the wall before people start attacking!”

They started picking up stones and placing them back where they belonged. Armin shoved a cart along the tracks with hot tar, previously stashed by Hange.

It only took around an hour before the wall was repaired, the humans below watching in complete fascination.

Members of the church and court came running out, staring at the large creatures.

Erwin came up to the men watching the scene.

“Erwin. What is going on here? Are they allies or enemies?” Pastor David asked.

“I have no idea. Considering they are repairing the wall your predecessor died to protect I will say allies.”

The Pastor didn’t speak a word, turning to walk away. The others followed, leaving Erwin alone.

“So now we head to Samuel?” Matt asked.

“Yes. I will take you there.” Arjin started climbing over the wall.

Armin, Erwin, and Hange stepped onto Matt’s hand and went with them as they past wall Sina.

“Erwin, I have a feeling the ripples in this one won’t settle out soon.” Levi said as he took the blonde from Matt.

“I think you’re right, but if it is for mankind…then so be it.” The commander sighed.

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

“Where exactly is he buried? Erwin asked.

“Just outside Wall Maria.” Arjin said as they continued their walk.

“In the outside world…huh.” Matt glanced at Mello.

They kept walking eventually reaching Wall Rose,

“From here we have to go human and stay on top of the wall. If the rebellion spots us we will be in for a fight. I don’t know how many of them are shifters and I’m not willing to stake our lives on fighting them until your memories are returned.” Arjin explained.

They became human and made it up the wall. Quickly they ran the top, until they reached one of the satellite districts, transferring to that wall and heading to its southern point. The region below was mostly forest and wasn’t very far from Wall Maria. The scaled down the wall and used 3D devices to hurry through the trees.

A crash stopped them in their tracks.

“TITANS!” Hange shouted.

“Transform. There are too many to take on human.” Arjin said as he flashed.

The others followed suit and realized they were completely surrounded. Most of the shifters were deviants and not very large. An armored titan stood in the back of the pack.

“Ready?” Matt snarled.

“Just like always.” Mello grinned.

The four beasts charged the front of the pack, clawing and biting at napes. Most of the Titans were short enough that Mello towered several meters above them. It was fairly simple to destroy them despite the level of sentience they possessed.

Eriwn, Armin, and Hange took a few out that were distracted by the melee around them. The armored finally made its move and rushed Mello.

Matt cut it off and knocked it across the ground, both sliding against Wall Maria. Arjin rushed over and managed to hook a few claws between the armored plates, ripping one plate off at a time.

Mello joined in and eventually the Titan returned human. Levi picked the man up and held him up at eye level.

“W-who are you?!” He pleaded, shaking and bleeding.

“We ask the questions. Why did you attack us?” Mello’s breath was hot against the naked man.

“I had orders. I was told you were simply shifters that worked for the government….I didn’t know you were pure bloods.”

“You know of the pure bloods?” Arjin asked.

“Y-yeah…the rebellion has been working to find them…w-we wanted to help you overthrown the humans and purge the world so we could start over.”

“Who is leading you?” Levi set the man on the wall.

“A woman…I don’t know her name. She always relays messages to us through Jacque.” The man slumped to the rock beneath him, still shaking.

“We need to get moving…” Levi instructed.

Matt slammed his fist onto the man, crushing him into the wall.

“Really?” Mello stared at him.

“What he was a bad guy and we were done with him…let’s go.” Green eyes seemed elated.

They carried their human teammates and scaled wall Maria. They stood in the openness of the outside world for a moment before Arjin started walking.

It took nearly 10 minutes before they reached a sunken patch of grass.

“He is buried here.” Arjin pointed.

Matt and Mello began digging with their hands, pulling up massive boulders and tons of dirt. Arjin helped, stopping when he started to find bones.

“Okay, we need to find his skull.” The tiger ordered.

After a bit more digging they found Samuel’s skull. Implanted in the wall of bone was a large device.

Arjin picked up the head and set it outside of the hole. The three climbed out and looked at each other.

“Now what?” Mello asked.

“Now we need to all be touching this…It was originally supposed to just be holding hands or whatever, but this is going to have to do. Once we all have our hands on it I can initiate my chip.” Arjin held the head up.

Matt, Mello, and Levi touched the bone, closing their eyes while Arjin did the same. Suddenly all four opened their eyes in a snap. Their eyes glowed a bright red before fading back to their normal colors.

They each took a step back and blinked a few times.

“You guys okay?” Armin asked form his perch in a tree.

Mello looked at Arjin and hugged him suddenly, “You did it.”

Arjin hugged his brother tightly, whispering, “I missed you.”

They separated for a moment and Mello looked at Armin. He went over to the tree and put his hand out. The blond stepped on and Mello brought him back over to Arjin.

“I don’t think I have formally introduced the two of you. Arjin, this is our brother, Armin.” The tiger smiled.

“If Mihael says you’re family then so be it.” Arjin grinned.

Armin looked at Mello, “Thanks.”

“Anytime little bro.”

They all shifted human and started a bonfire while they sat around for a bit.

“So…what’s it like to have all your memories?” Hange asked.

“It feels right…I expected to be confused or disoriented but it seems natural and right.” Levi rested his head against Erwin.

“So, now what?” Erwin asked.

“Total eradication.” Levi, Mello, and Matt said in unison.

“Of?” Hange said.

“The rebellion, the church, and anyone else who opposes mankind.” Arjin smiled.

“So we will be the saviors of man?” Mello stretched.

“Yes. I can’t wait to see people expand out from these walls. The old days of technology and evolution were fascinating.” Matt smiled.

“So you know human history then?” Armin wiggled.

“Yes. The year is actually 4014, the current dating system changed in 3164 because of a nearly global plague that eliminated 79 percent of the population. The year that the walls were built was nearly 200 years after the titans began destroying the humans. The titans actually existed for well over 1500 years but didn’t become an actual problem until that time. We originally focused our work on a large island formerly known as Ireland. Somehow the Titans made it to England and eventually began spreading. While this was going on the doctor manipulated human genes further and managed to make the shifters. As they spread more and more humans we being born with the shifting DNA, but most never knew it. Some would find out on accident, but never be able to shift back.

Most of the Titans alive to this day are most likely frozen shifters….Anyway…” Mello spoke calmly.

“Wait…they are mostly humans?” Hange squealed.

“We aren’t sure, it’s purely speculation. Anyway, before the plague of 3160 started the planet had roughly 20 billion people living on it. After the plague the number dropped to 4.2 billion a number which hadn’t been seen since 1979. When the Titans unleashed the number dropped to only those alive within those walls and an isolated group behind similar walls in what was once the United States.”

“There are others?!” Hange jumped up.

“Yes.” Arjin stretched.

Matt added, “The current permanent Titan population is roughly twice that of humans, but the shifters and undiscovered could shift that ratio even more. I feel that between the two colonies there is only about 150,000 real humans left.”

Armin just stared, mouth open at the statistics.

Erwin sighed, “Seems like there isn’t a whole lot left to fight for, but even the littlest reason is reason enough.”

“We will save the humans. Once we eliminate the Wall Church and Rebellion all that stands in our way is protecting while the walls are expanded and killing every Titan that comes too close. Also working to advance science and technology to help destroy them.” Levi stood.

“We should head back.” Mello stood as well.

They all flashed to their larger forms and carried the others back. They went around to the west side of the wall and climbed there, away from inhabited regions. There was no incident in the entire trip. Once back within the Karanese District’s walls they said good nights and went to their barracks.

Levi stripped his clothes off, revealing the scar of his burn across his back “We will have to head to the capitol tomorrow.”

“I know.” Erwin kissed the damaged skin of his lover. “How are you handling everything?”

“Fine. It was as if nothing changed from before really. I just know more and remember events from thousands of years ago.” He rolled his shoulders in response to the touches.

Erwin slid his hands around Levi’s stomach and pulled him closer, “I want you to know I don’t feel any differently toward you.”

“You’re a liar.”

Erwin stepped back hurt by the statement. Levi turned around his eyes yellow and catlike, “You are a pervert and find me sexier than ever.”

Erwin grinned and shrugged, “Maybe. Are you able to change only certain parts of you?”

“Like this?” Levi suddenly had a tail form from his lower spine and his canines expanded.

“Y-yeah. Just like that.”

Levi pinned Erwin against the wall, his tail gripping his wrists tightly while he bit and sucked on the Commander’s neck.

Erwin moaned, quickly becoming aroused by his alien partner. The shorter man pushed Erwin onto the bed, bringing his face to the gifted cock. His mouth encased the other’s need and hummed around its taste. Erwin cried out in ecstasy as the feline like claws scratched down his sides.

He gripped dark black locks and urged him down more. The Captain was able to take most of the girth, sucking and drooling as he did.

“Get up here.” Erwin coaxed, pulling him off his needy cock. “I want inside.”

Levi crawled onto the bed, looking back at the man, “Take it.”

The blonde licked his lips, bringing the head of his cock to Levi’s entrance. He pushed into the tight heat he loved so much. Levi cried out, a purr like sound escaping his throat.

“You’ll always be mine.” Erwin whispered as he began a soft rhythm.

The loving words melted the Nemean’s mind. Levi pushed back against Erwin, eliciting a deep moan from them both. Erwin refused to go any harder, making each long stroke slow and sensual.

Levi began panting, his back shining with a film of sweat. Erwin had always been sensual, but not like this. This was beyond loving, beyond romantic his movements were perfect. The blonde kissed Levi’s scar and the back of his neck, still tenderly thrusting into him.

“Oh God Erwin…” Levi was shaking.

His tail wrapped around his lover’s waist, tightening as his body rippled with the need to orgasm. Erwin carefully reached around and gave soft, gentle strokes.

Levi’s eyes snapped shut, his body unable to hold on any longer. His eyes leaked heavy tears as he came against the strong hand that engulfed his manhood.

Erwin continued to thrusts and stroke gently until he too spilled over. They stayed locked, Levi crying silently against the blanket and Erwin kissing softly along wet skin.

“I love you Levi, no matter what. We will be together always.” Erwin whispered against the shell of his ear.

As the blonde pulled back Levi spun around and kissed him ferociously. Erwin gasped and wrapped his arms around the small man.

The kiss broke and Levi buried his face into the crook of Erwin’s neck, “You have to be feeling it too. The safety, the knowing it’s all over. You feel the distance from fear. Don’t you?”

“Yes. Knowing that we are the stronger beings now. We will defeat the titans and no longer live in fear. I feel it. The world has you to thank for that.” Erwin held him close.

Levi looked into Erwin’s eyes, “And I have you to thank for that. You’ll always be there with me. Beside me. I always found my strength in you Erwin.”

Erwin smiled and kissed the feline-eyed man, peppering repeatedly soft touches on his lips. He carefully laid Levi into bed, still holding him. The black hair of his lover was soft against his chest.

“I love you, Levi.” Erwin whispered as his fingers trailed though Levi’s hair.

“I love you too, Erwin.”

 


End file.
